


Время перемен

by Regis



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс – человек постоянных перемен.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248833) by anon. 



> Беты: KaterinaAvg, Эвелин

Ему четырнадцать, когда он в первый раз красит волосы в мягкий рыжевато-коричневый цвет. У всех представителей семейства Холмс черные волосы и когда Майкрофт меняет цвет своих, он осознает, что таким образом отделяет себя от них. 

Когда они всей семьей выходят в свет, он не просто один из Холмсов. Люди замечают, что он единственный выглядит иначе. Их взгляды задерживаются на нем, и Майкрофт признается себе, что ему нравится быть замеченным. 

Как только Майкрофт съезжает из дома, он начинает менять себя вновь. На это уходят годы, и когда Шерлок видит своего брата в следующий раз, то не узнает его. 

Он раскраивается и сшивается снова и снова. С каждым разом он становится все лучше и лучше, до тех пор, пока не остается изменить только одно. 

Глаза – последнее, от чего необходимо избавиться. Те, с которыми он родился, слишком холодны. Ему нужны глаза потеплее – чтобы люди могли доверять ему. Майкрофту нужно, чтобы люди ему доверяли. 

Через несколько недель он наконец посмотрит на себя новыми глазами. И когда Майкрофт разматывает бинты на голове, его руки трясутся от приятного волнения. Но одного взгляда в зеркало хватает, чтоб понять – эти глаза были ошибкой.

Они неуместно смотрятся на новом лице. Хочется поменять тысячу вещей.

Хмурясь, он проходит в спальню, решив позвонить хирургу утром. Наверно, следует начать с подтяжки щек, а может и с нового подбородка. Заодно можно избавиться и от новых глаз. Они выглядят _чересчур_ дружелюбными. Не хватало еще, чтобы у людей складывалось неверное представление.

***  
Майкрофт Холмс – человек постоянных перемен. Он начал с одной, и теперь не может остановиться.


End file.
